


Hermione's Speech

by Broken_Anchor



Series: Hermione's Speech [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to get up the courage to talk to Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Speech

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted here, but I had put it up in the wrong place. Sorry ;p. This is one of my submissions for the drabble challenges at dracoharry100 on lj. Team Death Eaters ftw!

Harry stood by the podium while Hermione gave her Minister for Magic speech. His eyes scanned the audience as he pretended to pay attention, but it was too hard to actually listen when he had heard all this a thousand times before.

The scanning halted when he spotted familiar blond hair among the crowd, and he bit down on his lip to stiffle a silly grin. He was glad Draco was here and decided today was the day he would finally say something. Then maybe he could get rid of this awful feeling in his stomach when Draco was near.


End file.
